


Ecstatic

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Neville was beside himself.

He had often wanted to escape his body; the only time it had done him any good was when Uncle Algie had dropped him out the window and he had bounced across the garden. He had a sturdy wizard's body, prone to disaster.

Now he was strangely light, watching himself from above and below, amazed and unbelieving. Harry looked up at him as if he were a new thing and then came to a decision, bringing Neville back to himself with a touch and a smile.

Everything was at once terrifying and joyous, awkward and perfect.


End file.
